eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P7)
A False Peace Remember this picture on page 4 of the walkthrough? We are about to click on Eiferia's event. Before doing so, we should ensure the following has been done: - Weiss has defeated Ea Shiaru (dragon girl). - Except for Yun Gasol, you have conquered all eastern nations. Strictly speaking, this is not necessary. However, as more wars will follow soon, we don’t want our military stretched too thin. - You are at peace with Yun Gasol. Weiss travels to Barnie to learn more about the Emperor Capital Crystallization. We learn that it is a form of barrier, which resists damage. While forcibly breaking the barrier is possible, the people within will not survive the impact. Eiferia adds that this barrier is likely the result of the use of forbidden magic technology. End your turn. 'Crossroads' The next turn, Eiferia visits Weiss at Centakus Castle. Eiferia tells Weiss that that magic technology should not be sealed, as so long as one does not delve into forbidden technology, disasters like the Emperor Capital Crystallization will not occur. However, this argument alone will not pursuade Orfan. To show that magic technology is superior to magic in open combat, Eiferia proposes the contruction of Magic Battleships (魔導戦艦); flying fortresses enabled by magic technology which will revolutionize combat and herald a new age for Malucia. In order to realize her vision of the Magic Battleship, Eiferia asks for your support. After you are done receiving Eiferia, Orfan pays Weiss a visit. Orfan tells Weiss that he believes it is necessary to seal magic weapons. This is because he believes that users of magic technology will always be tempted to push the limits of the technology to the extent that the use forbidden technology such as the one that caused the Emperor Capital Crystallization will be inevitable. In order to replace magic technology as the foundation of the Malucia Empire, Orfan proposes the production of Distorted Dragons (歪竜); controllable artificial magical beings of great power. Orfan asks for your support in guiding Malucia down this new path. Have Weiss talk to Aru, who doesn't say anything informative. You may have Weiss talk to the masked gentlemen (the 'disguised' King of Yun Gasol). He tells Weiss that Eiferia does not have the power of "fate". Thus without Weiss' support, she will not succeed. You will subsequently find Aru and Ruseru walking around with exclamations (!) over their heads. This is the last chance for you to choose either the Eiferia/Aru/Magic Technology or the Orfan/Riseru/Magic route. Talking to Aru lets you choose the Magic Technology route while talking to Riseru lets you choose the Magic route. Nafuka has accompanied Orfan to Centakus. Apparently Nafuka gets along with Riseru rather well. Just when you thought you were done with all the important visitors, Ea Shiaru pays you a visit. Weiss tells her what he knows of the Emperor Capital Crystallization. Ea Shiaru considers her contract with Weiss fulfilled, and leaves. As much as I like Riseru, since we are going for the true route in this walkthrough, we have to choose the Eiferia/Aru/Magic Technology route. So talk to Aru and choose "Move with Eiferia" (エイフェリアと共に行く). End your turn. 'Civil War' Before the start of the next turn, the four field generals hold a meeting, this time, with Weiss on Eiferia's (as oppsed to Orufan's) side. While it is not surprising that Eiferia and Orufan fail to reach a compromise, from a role playing point of view it is surprising that Orufan decides to declare war over it. Thus begins the civil war. Do not be too worried at this point, however, as Orufan will not attack you just yet. He will be busy with Eiferia.